drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Spider-Man 3 (película de 2007)
Spider-Man 3 (Spider-Man 3 en España y El Hombre Araña 3 en Latinoamérica) es la tercera parte de la saga de película dedicada a este superhéroe de Marvel. La película se estrenó el 4 de mayo del 2007. La dirección estuvo a cargo de Sam Raimi, quien volvió a contar con Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco y J. K. Simmons para el elenco, además aparecieron Topher Grace, Bryce Dallas Howard y Thomas Haden Church. La película se empezó a rodar el 2 de enero del 2006 y la fotografía ya se había grabado desde septiembre de 2005. Debido a diferencias en la comercialización del filme su estreno no fue el día que originalmente estaba planeado. Estas diferencias surgieron a partir de la opinión de los productores de Sony Pictures que consideraron que el filme redituaria mejores ingresos de ser estrenado en el receso invernal. Ha recaudado $59 Millones de dólares en su día de estreno en los Estados Unidos, rompiendo el récord de Piratas del Caribe: El Cofre del Hombre Muerto y La venganza de los Sith con 56 y 50 millones respectivamente. Sinopsis Peter Parker ha equilibrado su vida personal junto con la de Spider-Man, y ha empezado sus planes para casarse con Mary Jane, al parecer va todo bien en su vida. Parker en enterado por las autoridades que el real asesino de su Tio Ben ha escapado de prision y su nombre es Flint Marko quien ahora sera uno de los villanos ya que se convierte por medio de un experimento cientifico en el Arenero (Sandman). Ademas de enfrentar al Arenero tendra que enfrentarse a si mismo ya que un symbiote oscuro a llegado a la tierra por medio de un meteorito y se apoderará del cuerpo de Peter logrando que su ira, rabia y todos sus sentimientos obscuros salgan a la luz. Tambien llegara el renovado Duende Verde (Goblin), siendo Harry Osborn el que toma el lugar de su padre para tomar venganza del mismo. Teniendo competencia laboral con un chico llamado Eddie Brock el cual con el paso del tiempo Peter se desahara de el y lo obtendra Brock y asi se convertira en Venom. La batalla mas grande estara en el. Nuevos Actores Thomas Haden Church, actor que estuvo nominado al Oscar, y Topher Grace serán los nuevos villanos.Church hará el papel de Flint Marko / Sandman (el Hombre de Arena), y Grace interpretará a Eddie Brock, que se transformará en Venom (Veneno). Bryce Dallas Howard hará presencia con el personaje de Gwen Stacy, habría un triangulo amoroso entre Peter Parker y Mary Jane. James Cromwell será el Capitan Stacy, padre de Gwen. Mageina Tovah, En el rol de la timida pero hermosa Ursula, hija del arrendador de donde vivía Peter Parker Villanos Sandman / Flint Marko Éste fue el primer villano en conocerse, Church lo interpretará. Sam Raimi le hizo una modificación para enlazar la historia, convirtiéndolo en el asesino del tío de Peter,aunque lo mato por culpa de su compañero que lo empujo e hizo que este apretara el gatillo. Sandman solo quiere regresar con su hija, la cual está muy enferma, pero necesita dinero y en medio de eso se transforma en el monstruo de arena que conocemos que se topa con Spiderman. El Nuevo Duende / Harry Osborn Éste va a ser uno de los villanos más complejos, ya que se pudo ver su transformación en las 2 anteriores entregas y en esta tercera concluirá su transformación, y para hacerlo diseñará un nuevo traje y un nuevo planeador, y lo que lo ayudará será la tecnología de su padre. Aunque al final con la ayuda del mayordomo dará sus últimos momentos de vida para remediar el mal de su familia Venom / Eddie Brock Este personaje fue incluido en el filme por presiones de Avi Arad hacia Sam Raimi, ya que los fans de Spiderman exigían verlo en escena. La fusión de Eddie Brock y el simbiote del espacio forman a Venom, quien busca vengarse de Peter Parker. Venom tal vez no tenga la mayoría de escenas pero se garantiza que desde la tranformación en la iglesia hasta la batalla final en la ciudad serán grandes escenas. En el filme Venom cambia un poco de apariencia en relación a la del cómic, y como dato curioso sus telarañas están hechas de simbiote(el mismo del cual esta compuesto Venom). Debido a que el Dr. Curt Connors aún tiene una muestra del simbiote en su laboratorio, por lo que muy probablemente Simbiote regrese con un nuevo huésped, Cletus Casady y lo convierta en Carnage. Traje Negro / Spiderman / Simbiote Suele decirse que el peor enemigo es uno mismo. El traje negro que Spiderman luce se debe a una combinación de él mismo (y su traje) junto con el simbiote negro venido del espacio (que junto con Eddie Brock forman Venom o Veneno). El Simbiote necesita un cuerpo para sobrevivir e intenta obtener su control una vez dominado. Este proceso provocará un cambio brusco en el caracter y la forma de ser del protagonista, Peter Parker, que le convertirá a él mismo en otro de sus peores enemigos. Aumenta sus poderes, pero a un precio muy alto: su propia vida. El traje negro aparece en 1985 en el mundo del cómic. Al parecer el simbionte adapta la semejanza del primer huesped , por eso cuando Peter se deshace de el y le cae a Eddie Venom tiene los poderes del mismo SpiderMan (Hombre araña) y algo de la apariencia del traje de Spiderman como las telarañas del traje y los ojos de la mascara , aun que en Venom se han modificado a una apariencia tenebrosa como es Venom Producción Presupuesto Esta película tiene un presupuesto entre $250 y $300 millonesRed carpet becoming more global Variety. con lo que seria la película más cara invertido con Dólar estadounidense, sobrepasando a King Kong (2005) que alcanzo los $207 millones, pero seria la tercera película más cara si se ajusta el valor del dólar cuando se creó War and Peace que costo $560 millones. Efectos Especiales El supervisor de efectos especiales "John Dykstra", que ganó un premio de la Academia a mejores efectos especiales con Spiderman 2 , no quiso retornar en esta tercera parte. Scott Stokdyk fue el ayudante de Dykstra en Spiderman y Spiderman 2, ahora él es el supervisor de efectos especiales.Spider' man Dykstra will roll 'Wheels' The Hollywood Reporter. Se empezó a grabar vistas vacías para luego introducirle los efectos, esto se grabó entre el 5 de noviembre y el 18 de noviembre del 2005, debido a los intensos efectos visuales Sony Pictures Imageworks empezó a trabajar temprano en este proyecto. Para crear estas secuencia se siguió los mismos pasos como las escenas que envolvían al Doctor Octopus. Sony Pictures Imageworks diseño específicos programas que no existían cuando se iniciaron los trabajo de Spiderman 3. Música Estuvo a cargo de Christopher Young quien compuso algunos nuevos temas para Venom y Sandman, pero utilizando mayormente los temas de Danny Elfman, que no ha compuesto para esta película ya que en la producción de Spiderman 2 entro en desacuerdo con Sam Raimi , Christopher Young también compuso algunas melodías para Spiderman 2.Tune Spinner Empire. Promoción El primer teaser trailer fue mostrado en Internet el 27 de junio del 2006, y también lo acompaño en los cines a Superman Returns. En el Comic-Con 2006 en San Diego se mostró una pieza de la película que contenía escenas con efectos especiales inacabados y con un audio no remasterizado. El primer trailer fue presentado en una premiere el 9 de noviembre en varios canales Estadounidenses y en varias webs y una versión en alta definición en iFilm, que estuvo disponible después de la premiere en Paris Francia, el trailer también acompaño a Casino Royale. Un segundo trailer estará disponible cuando se estrene 300, muy probablemente unos días antes estará disponible en la web. El 21 de noviembre se mostró 2 carteles promocionales. También se mostró unas escenas acompañado con comentarios de los actores y Sam Raimi en la transmisión de Spiderman 2 en el canal Fox de Estados Unidos. El 2 de enero del 2007 el canal FX transmitirá El montaje del director de Spiderman 2, en la cual se vera escenas inéditas de la segunda entrega y en los comerciales más escenas de Spiderman 3. Ahora en muchas páginas de internet se pueden ver clips de la película. Los más destacados son Gwen Stacy conoce a Mary Jane, tal vez recuerden la imagen de Mary Jane en el teaser trailer; el completo nacimiento de venom; Spiderman vs sandman en el subterráneo, entre otros El avance final apareció que tiene las escenas de "venom is coming" Sucesiones Sony Pictures ha confirmado la continuación de Spider-Man y su fecha de estreno será en el año 2011. Reparto Curiosidades * Cuando El Hombre Araña (Peter Parker / Tobey Maguire) hace su triunfal entrada en "La entrega de las llaves de la Ciudad", dice "Shazam", cosa que también repite en Spiderman 1, al descubrir sus arácnidas técnicas. Cabe destacar que la palabra "Shazam" la dice el El Capitan Maravilla, del universo de DC Comics antes de transformarse de un infante a un heroe. * Betty Brant (Elizabeth Banks), la secretaria personal del Editor J. J. Jameson del "Daily Bugle", en las historietas fue el primer romance de Peter Parker. * Durante el rodaje, un operario que estaba trabajando en la construcción de los decorados murió al caerle encima una grúa. * La oficina de J. J. Jameson (J. K. Simmons), fue filmada en Los Ángeles, EE. UU. *En la escena del funeral de Osborn aparece Joe Manganiello, el Flash Thompson de las películas y quien sólo apareció en la primera además de la actriz Allison Mack, colaboradora de Alfred Gough y Miles Millar. *En una escena aparece Stan Lee (creador de Spiderman), el cual le dice a Peter Parker: "Creo que sólo hombre bueno si puede hacer la diferencia..." (frase usada en Daredevil) *Cuando Harry empieza a recordar todo, su padre le repite lo que en la primera parte "El Duende Verde" le dice a Norman: "¡No me equivoqué con ella ni con Peter ni con nada! Sabes lo que debes hacer. Hazlo sufrir. Haz que desee estar muerto. ¡Primero atacamos su corazón!" *La actitud de Peter una vez poseído por el traje negro es arrogante y opuesta a su actitud normal, pero en los cómics su actitud es totalmente normal. *En la primera película, cuando J.J. Jameson busca una persona que lleve fotografías del Hombre Araña, llega su asistente y le dice que Eddie no logró tomarle fotografías al Hombre Araña, por lo que Peter es contratado; eso quiere decir que Eddie no era un fotógrafo muy reciente en la empresa. *En la escena del restaurant frances, el hombre que atiende a Peter, tambien hace su aparición en las anteriores entregas cinematograficas Spider-Man y Spiderman 2, en la primera como el anunciador del Ring donde Peter pelea por primera vez y en la segunda como el portero del teatro donde se hacen las obras de Mary Jane, su nombre del actor es Bruce Campbell quien es un gran amigo de Sam Raimi. Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio web oficial para España * Sitio web oficial para Hispanoamérica * Sito web oficial de las películas de Spiderman (en inglés) * Sitio web oficial de Spiderman 3 (en inglés) * [http://www.apple.com/trailers/sony_pictures/spider-man_3/ Spiderman 3 teaser trailer y Trailer] (en inglés) * [http://www.alpacine.com/pelicula/10426.html Ficha en Alpacine] * [http://www.elblogdespider.blogspot.com/ El Blog de Spider-Man Novedades sobre Spider-Man 3 y muchas más cosas] (En Español) Categoría:Películas basadas en Marvel Comics Categoría:Películas distribuidas en sistemas IMAX Categoría:Películas y series de Spiderman